My Bloody Valentine
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Y así fue, cómo tomé su corazón a la fuerza sin embargo, ahora es mío...Sólo mío...Él sonríe. Yo lo hice sonreír. ¡Especial por el 14 de Febrero! ADVERTENCIA: Gore, escenas no aptas para gente sensible. Rated M por sangre :3


_¡Hola a todos!_ Aquí llega mi especial del 14 de febrero un poco atrasado, pero aquí está :3 Verán, yo detesto este día *n* Lo odio, no lo aguanto, y si se me ocurre algo romántico en un día cómo este, pues ha de haber sido uno de mis días de sensibilidad emocional -.-

No escribiré amor, no, no y no.

Y si lo hago, que algo salga mal 3:)

Además, ya nadie lee ShadowxVio ni VaatixLink T_T que son las parejas que me gustan y pues, mejor no e_e

Aquí viene, espero les guste :D

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es pertenencia de Nintendo. Mi objetivo no es otro que el de entretener.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**POV Vaati**

_14 de Febrero, un día que, para muchos, representa amor, amistad y toda esa clase de sentimientos y emociones que, a la larga, llegan a hacerte débil y sentir lo miserable del corazón humano. _

_14 de Febrero, un día en el cual la felicidad parece incluso volar por los aires, envolviendo a todos con su candor y calidez, a excepción de aquellos a los cuales la felicidad no pueden sino considerar más que un sueño frustrado._

_14 de Febrero, un día en el cual existen las confesiones, el amor por las noches y la visión de la belleza tanto exterior como interior de aquel ser que se ganó un corazón, sin embargo, algunos tienen más inalcanzable aquel ser que la misma inmortalidad._

_14 de Febrero, un día al cual le he tenido mucho resentimiento, y en el que no aguanto ver alguna sonrisa florecer en el rostro de algún ser, sin excepción alguna._

_Ni siquiera de mis amigos._

_...Amigos..._

La oscuridad de la noche se apoderó del cielo, y exactamente a las tres de madrugada fue cuando decidí hacer salida de mis aposentos, aprovechando que todo Hyrule dormía en la noche después del 14 de Febrero. Fue un día melancólico para mi persona, sin embargo no pude evitar recorrer la ciudad para observar a mis ahora desdichados compañeros. Lo sabía, habían sido exactamente 365 días desde aquel día, en el cual no pude sino sentir la decepción más grande de toda la vida, más porque creí que todo saldría como yo así lo deseaba.

_"Lo siento, Vaati; a mi me gustan las chicas. Tú...bueno, no lo eres"_

Aquella frase destrozó mi pobre corazón, y desde entonces, maldije ese día, lo maldije porque no pude lograr que él fuera para mí.

Y juré que me vengaría de ese idiota por no haberme correspondido, y para darle más sufrimiento a su persona, sus amiguitos y esa zorra pasarían factura, aunque no tan intensa como él.

A las tres y media de la madrugada llegué al castillo de Hyrule, lugar donde soñaban de manera indefensa aquellos cinco inútiles y la princesita promiscua. Pensé entonces, ¿Quién podría ir primero? Quería dejar a la parejita que tanto odiaba para el final, por lo que tuve que decidirme entre los restantes. Lo pensé, y después de unos minutos tomé mi decisión.

El niño dulce sería mi primera víctima.

A pasos silenciosos me acerqué a su habitación, asegurándome de no despertar a nadie en el proceso. Con sigilo entreabrí la puerta, y lo observé. Me parecía increíble, cómo siendo un adolescente podría parecer una niña que sólo vende galletas y salta la soga. Suspiré levemente, y con lentitud tomé una de mis hermosas compañeras para hacerle pagar al mocoso. Su amistad le valdría caro, y se lo iba a hacer saber...pero no vivir para contarlo.

Poco a poco me acerqué a su cama, y me posicioné sobre él para no dejarlo moverse. Lo miré, y con el filo de mi hermoso cuchillo corté las sábanas que lo cubrían. Se sintió una fuerte ventisca proveniente de la ventana abierta, la cual fue causante que el chico abriera sus grandes ojos azules. Fue divertido, aún no puedo olvidar la expresión de su rostro cuando me vio sobre él con un cuchillo en la mano. Quiso gritar, pero le cubrí la boca a tiempo.

— Shhh... — le pedía de manera amable que guardara silencio — No vayas a gritar, Red Link...

Le destapé la boca, y la expresión de terror clavada en su rostro no pudo hacerme más gracia, tanto que tuve que aguantar la risa.

— ¿¡V-Vaati!? — dijo en un hilo de voz — ¿Q-qué te sucede?

— Nada que pueda hacerme algo malo, no te preocupes por mí — sonreí mientras lo tomaba del cuello.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Tú sólo cierra la boca y resígnate a tu destino.

— V-Vaati... — habló con voz ahogada — N-no...lo hagas...p-por favor...

— Debes pagar...por tu amistad...

— T-ten...piedad...

— Cállate — le ordené apretando mis manos — Mientras más te opongas, más doloroso será.

Y dicho eso, observé cómo las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Maldito niño llorón. Me molestó tanto que salté sobre su estómago, quitándole el aire, mientras el pobre desgraciado empezó a buscar oxígeno con desesperación. Me reí, intentaba moverse pero la debilidad y la falta de aire no se lo permitían. Entonces, tomé mi arma y la posé cerca a la boca del estómago de él, entonces se quedó quieto. No paraba de lloriquear como perro asustado, observando aterrorizado el cuchillo cerca a una zona casi vital. Sostuve con mi mano las manos de él para que no se atreviera a huir, mientras que con el cuchillo cortaba un poco más de las sábanas, hasta lograr una pequeña cinta, con la cual le cubrí la boca para evitar que sus alaridos hagan centinela al castillo. Entonces, volví a acercar el cuchillo a la misma zona, deleitándome con sus lágrimas y su mirada de pánico. Le pegué una bofetada, y cuando estuvo volteado no dudé en clavarle mi arma en aquella zona una y otra vez, observando cómo la sangre se impregnaba en sus prendas, en las mías y en las sábanas, además de verla surgir desde su boca, logrando que empiece a ahogarse con ella. Sólo yo podía oír sus gritos de dolor ahogados por la cinta por cada vez que ingresaba el cuchillo en su herida abierta. Reí más al ver cómo enseguida perdía sangre litro por litro. Entonces, tuve una idea. Me retiré de sobre él para empujarlo al suelo, y luego tomarlo de las piernas y arrastrarlo por los pasillos, dejando el rastro de su dolor por todo nuestro camino. Lo más divertido fueron las escaleras, ver cómo los escalones lastimaban su herida abierta era todo un espectáculo digno de ver. Intentaba gritar con fuerza, pero nadie podía oírlo. Llegué al final de las escaleras, las cuales llevaban al sótano. Lo miré una vez más, agonizando por la falta de sangre. Entonces pensé... A _él_ le importaban mucho sus amiguitos, ¿Verdad? A _él_ no le agradaba verlos con un deplorable estado anímico. Lo tomé por la barbilla, y le quité la cinta. No tenía fuerzas ni para gritar, al parecer era tan débil que sólo emitía alaridos agonizantes desde su garganta. Le ordené que sonriera, pero me ignoró, por lo que me vi obligado a hacerle sonreír. Lo obligué a abrir la boca, para ingresar el cuchillo en ella y cortar desde las comisuras de los labios hasta llegar casi a las orejas en forma de curva. Red siempre sonreía, por lo que dejarlo sonreír en su último aliento era un gran detalle de mi parte. Minutos después el desangrado pudo con él, y no se movió más. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le cubrí los ojos con aquella cinta improvisada, y corrí hacia arriba lo más rápido que pude, en busca del siguiente en la lista.

El siguiente, era ese insoportable rubio que andaba enfadado todo el maldito tiempo.

Me puse en pie apoyándome en la pared contigua a su habitación, observando a través de la cerradura de la puerta. Allí estaba él, durmiendo como marmota en su cama, totalmente indefenso, característica que se mostraba inexistente en sus momentos comunes. Sonreí, este le haría una gran compañía al otro desdichado. Entré con sigilo, pero esta vez no sería tan gentil como antes. Si bien Red Link me desesperaba por ser tan asquerosamente infantil e inmaduro, Blue Link me hacía perder los estribos con su orgullo, en otras palabras, no lo soportaba. Sin pensarlo mucho, clavé el cuchillo que aún tenía la sangre de su amigo en su garganta, haciéndolo despertar de golpe pero imposibilitándolo de gritar por el hecho de tener profanadas las cavidades de donde se emitía la voz. Intentaba hablar, eso era divertido. Observé una expresión jamás antes vista en este chico: Miedo. Jamás lo había visto realmente asustado, y sin embargo era toda una imagen digna de ser recordada. Le volví a clavar el cuchillo en el cuello, asegurándome de destrozarle toda la garganta. Él intentaba defenderse, pero cada vez que me daba un golpe le clavaba mi arma en la extremidad que osaba lastimar mi tan preciado cuerpo. Empezó a hartarme, este era duro de matar. Su expresión prepotente me ofendía, si sabía que éste sería su final, ¿Por qué aún poseía esa sonrisa desbordante de orgullo plantada en sus labios? Me enfadaba, ya sabría él lo que es sonreír. Con mi harma le lastimé zonas importantes para imposibilitarle el movimiento a sus extremidades superiores, para así poder alargarle esa asquerosa sonrisa de la cual creo yo nunca se arrepintió de haber hecho. Estaba desangrándose por las mejillas y por el cuello, además de por las heridas hechas en los brazos. Lo peor era que no se moría el desgraciado. Le di un buen golpe en el pecho con el mango de mi utensilio asesino, para luego obligarlo a ponerse en pie y hacerlo avanzar por el camino rojo que su anterior compañero había dejado. Reí al observar la expresión que tuvo al ver la sangre en el suelo, y a pesar de estar cerca de la muerte, éste seguía observándola como si de eso dependiera lo poco que le quedaba de vida. Bajamos por las escaleras, le pregunté... ¿Dónde había quedado esa sonrisa confiada? Fue más divertido ver la impotencia en sus ojos de no poder responder como él así lo deseaba. Al llegar, por primera vez en toda mi vida vi lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas de manera inagotable, al ver el cuerpo sin vida del más pequeño del grupo. Lo lancé al suelo, y él como pudo se arrastró a su lado, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas. ¿Linda escena para San Valentín? Sí, de hecho. Lo más divertido era que ambos parecían sonreír, cuando en realidad estaban fundidos en el sufrimiento. Sin para de reír, le atravesé lo que le quedaba del cuello desde la nuca, para ver caer su cuerpo pesadamente al suelo junto al de Red. Busqué en mi bolsillo y hallé otra cinta, con la cual no dudé en cubrirle los ojos. Como soy piadoso, tomé las frías manos de ambos, y las junté con los dedos entrelazados. Luego, los senté contra la pared, e hice que Red apoyara su cabeza inerte en el hombro de Blue, y éste apoyara la suya sobre la cabeza contraria. Era obvio, ese par tenía pensado confesarse ese día, lástima para ellos, al menos podían estar juntos ahora.

Suspiré, y volví a subir las escaleras, en busca del siguiente.

El chico intelectual. Y de paso, el mejor amigo de _él_...

Estaba yo fuera de su habitación. Intenté abrirla, cosa que no logré. Ese desgraciado siempre truncaba la puerta de su habitación para que nadie lo molestara en sus horas de sueño. Me sentí impotente, y sin más ideas, y arriesgándome a ser descubierto, toqué la puerta, aguardando a que me abriera. Casi diez minutos de espera transcurrieron hasta que por fin se dignó a abrir ligeramente la puerta, observándome con los ojos somnolientos.

— ¿Vaati? — bostezó — ¿Qué se te ofrece a estas horas?

Era gracioso el hecho que no se mostraba tan listo cuando estaba en un estado de sueño total.

— Vio — sonreí — Me dejas pasar ¿Cierto?

Alzó una ceja — ¿Y para qué, si se puede saber?

Bufé con fastidio. — Para algo...

Asomó todo el rostro, casi entregándose en bandeja de plata, frunció el ceño al ver la sangre en mis ropajes.

— Qué diablos has hecho... — murmuró — ¿¡Qué diablos has hecho, desgraciado!?

No le respondí, sólo le tomé el rostro y golpeé su cabeza contra la pared antes que pudiera defenderse. Forcejeó con cierta desesperación, pero le asesté un buen golpe que le reventó el labio inferior. Chilló un poco, pero lo callé con otro golpe en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo y logrando que tuviera muchos golpes. El idiota intentó levantarse para gatear aún desorientado hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su espada, pero yo lo detuve al lanzar una daga directo al muslo, lo cual lo hizo desmoronarse en el suelo. Intentó quitársela de su piel, pero yo fui más rápido y pateé con fuerza aquella arma para que se incrustara completamente en su cuerpo. Intentó gritar, pero le cubrí la boca, lastimándole más el labio inferior a propósito. Le tomé un brazo para dislocarle el hombro, y luego repetir la acción con el otro, imposibilitándolo de moverse, luego, corté un poco de tela para cubrirle la boca por mientras. Le hice gran cantidad de cortes en la pierna sana, viendo cómo el suelo dejaba un gran charco de la sangre del chico serio. Ahora, estaba inválido, y para asegurarme de eso, pisé fuertemente a la mitad de su espalda, para alzarlo desde los hombro s en un movimiento casi inhumano, hasta sentir el crujido de su columna vertebral, y verlo dilatar la mirada, ahogando un grito, y caer casi muerto al suelo. Le quité la tela, y le cubrí los ojos con ella, para luego alargarle la sonrisa como ya me era habitual esa noche. Al igual que el primero, lo arrastré, pero para hacerlo sufrir más, lo tomé de los brazos, aunque poco a poco perdía la capacidad de sentir dolor o alguna sensación. Bajamos las escaleras, y su labio inferior se lastimaba más una y otra vez por los escalones, además que se golpeaba todo el cuerpo. Al llegar, sólo para que se enterara que no estaría sólo, le alcé la tela para que observara a sus dos amigos. Con la mirada entrecerrada por el sufrimiento, me observó con dolor, resentimiento, ira, y sobretodo, miedo. Lloró, sus últimos segundos los pasó llorando sin dejar de observar a sus compañeros, aunque también parecía que añoraba a alguien. Minutos después, no se movió más. Volví a cubrirle los ojos, y a quitarle las dagas de su piel. Lo pateé una vez más, nadie le ordenó que él sea su mejor amigo. Reí, y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

En busca de mi siguiente víctima.

Esa mosca muerta que decía ser mi mejor amigo.

Llegué a su habitación, y sin mucho cuidado pateé la puerta de ésta para ingresar a la habitación. Lo observé con resentimiento y cólera, y de un bofetón lo hice caer de la cama. Cayó de bruces, y me observó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Pero qué diablos? — se puso en pie, acariciando la mejilla lastimada — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo miré con enfado y lo contraminé contra la pared, tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica y fijando mi mirada en sus ojos.

— Hoy es mi día de venganza, Shadow Link — fruncí el ceño — Y si deseas, puedes librarte de ella.

Me miró interrogante, hasta que bajó la mirada y observó la sangre en mis ropas. Enseguida me observó horrorizado.

— ¿¡Estás demente!? — se descolocó — ¡Se te zafó un tornillo! ¡VAATI!

— Calla, sombra estúpida — dije pateándole la entrepierna — Eres, o bueno, ERAS mi mejor amigo, y por eso quiero que me ayudes, y de paso te librarás de esta.

Me observó con asombro y angustia a la vez, pero asintió, más por miedo que porque en verdad quería hacerlo. Sonreí, y lo tomé de la muñeca para salir de puntillas de la habitación, siguiendo el bello camino carmesí de los pasillos. Desvié mi mirada su rostro, para ver sus pupilas dilatadas y asqueándose al ver sus zapatos manchados con aquel líquido que aún permanecía cálido. Se cubrió la boca, parecía que tenía náuseas, y no me sorprendía, Shadow por dentro era un poco frágil ante estas cosas. Bajamos juntos las escaleras, y su postura denotaba más ansiedad y angustia por más cerca que nos encontráramos. Todo iba normal, hasta que llegamos al sótano, lo cual fue el punto de quiebre de Shadow, que buscó una cubeta para vomitar allí. Me observó con horror, y luego observó a los tres rubios que yacían allí.

— ¿¡Pero qué demonios te sucede!? ¿¡Por qué les hiciste esto!? ¡Responde!

— La vida no es justa con todos, Shadow...

Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, y corrió directo donde estaba el cuerpo roto de Vio, abrazándolo en medio de su llanto desconsolado. Lo sabía, a Shadow le gustaba Vio desde hacía tiempo.

— ¿¡P-por qué, Vaati!? ¿¡Por qué!?

— Te dije que era el día de mi venganza, ¿No es cierto?

— ¡P-pero...! ¡Has hecho...una carnicería! ¿¡Qué tienes en la cabeza, por las Diosas!?

— Nada sano, eso te lo aseguro, Shadow.

— ...d-desgraciado i-infeliz...

— Ahora, porque somos amigos...¿Me ayudarías con la cereza del postre?

Me observó desafiante y abrazando aún más el cuerpo de Vio.

— Jamás.

Suspiré. Y yo que quería salvarlo.

— Bien, como tú lo desees. Aún así, no puedo dejar testigos.

Abrazó más a Vio y le dio un beso en la frente, para dejarlo delicadamente en el suelo y al acercarse, enseguida me pegó una bofetada.

— Vas a arrepentirte de esto, Shadow Link...

Y lo que sucedió era que, en mi espalda había tenido mi arma principal todo aquel tiempo. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, le clavé el arma directamente en su órgano vital del pecho, y la dejé incrustada, para luego hacerla descender hasta su estómago, mientras soltaba fuertes gritos de dolor e intentaba lastimarme con los puños, cosa que no logró. Enseguida retiré el arma y corté las venas y arterias de sus muñecas, para verlo desangrarse mientras sacudía los brazos en movimientos desesperados. Me causaba gracia, al menos moriría al lado de su amado y estúpido sabelotodo. Le di un codazo en el torso para lastimar sus heridas de manera más grave, y después lo empujé al suelo, para posicionarme sobre él y hacerlo sonreír. Quiero decir...¡Lo iba a mandar con su queridísimo Vio! ¡Debía alegrarse! ¿No es así? Y por último, le vendé los ojos como a todos, y le clavé el cuchillo más veces en su carente de latidos corazón. Cuando me aseguré al cien por ciento que era un ser inerte, lo dejé al lado de Vio. Los observé bien, e hice que ambos estén sentados, y que Shadow estuviera abrazando la cintura de Vio, y que este abrazara el cuello de él. Tan linda imagen al lado de la de Red y Blue, lástima que los siguientes no estarían de esa manera.

Miré hacia las escaleras y empecé a subir, en busca de la única que en verdad me fue un estorbo.

Esa maldita princesa...

Y llegando al final de las escaleras pude observar que, en una zona donde el camino sangriento no llegaba, pasaba a pasos cortos una joven con vestido blanco. Era obvio, la había pasado con _él_, no sé si amándose por esta noche o sólo pasando el rato, el punto es que habían estado juntos.

Eso me enfurecía.

La observé ingresar a una habitación, la que le pertenecía para ser más exactos, y cerró la puerta. Era mi momento, sin duda podría disfrutar ver su sangre caer y embadurnar todo el suelo, además de su vestido color blanco. El blanco le da un hermoso toque terrorífico a la sangre, sin duda sería un verdadero honor deshacerme de la heredera del trono de Hyrule, y verla morir a mis pies. Sin mayor pensamiento que dar, a paso ligero entre en su habitación. La oscuridad no dejaba ver mis ropas ensangrentadas, debido a que la princesa cerraba sus cortinas. No me observó, quizá no había notado mi presencia aún. Mejor para mí, apenas la divisé, corrí hacia ella y repetí una de mis acciones anteriores; le clavé mi arma en el cuello para evitar que gritara. Se sostuvo del cuello como si eso fuera a ayudarla, me observó con terror, y con voz ahogada empezó a balbucear palabras inentendibles. Sonreí, esto sólo era el principio. La tomé por los hombros y la empujé con rabia al suelo, y sin mayor duda hice la inicial de mi nombre en su espalda, con la ayuda de una de las dagas. La vi retorcerse por el dolor, pero eso sólo me divertía más. Le hice cortes en toda la espalda, además de remarcar una y otra vez la inicial de mi nombre. Observé las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos resplandecientes, y eso me hizo soltar una carcajada. Lo pensé, si ella jamás lo hubiera visto, nada de esto ocurriría. Le di la vuelta, haciendo que sus heridas tocaran el suelo, y la hice friccionarse contra éste para dañarla más. Me miró con las pupilas dilatadas, y para cobrar mi venganza, le incrusté una de las dagas en uno de sus ojos azules. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, abrió la boca para emitir algo así como un gemido de dolor, y además tomó mi muñeca. Sonreí de manera cruel, y con todas las ganas del mundo, retiré el cuchillo con el globo ocular en él. Ella instantáneamente intentó cubrirse aquella cavidad, y aprovechando su dolor, repetí la acción con el otro ojo, dejándola completamente ciega. La perra empezó a retorcerse más, y ya de la rabia le clavé el cuchillo en la cabeza, dejándola muerta al instante. Sin mayor preámbulo, empecé a acuchillar todo su cuerpo sin piedad, observando cómo la hoja metálica ingresaba y luego se retiraba, salpicando sangre por doquier. Unos minutos más tarde, empecé a reír por lo bajo, y obtuve otra tela, para cubrirle los ojos, o al menos las cavidades en donde éstos se encontraban. La cargué en mis brazos como toda una princesa así lo merece, y descendí al sótano, de paso que aplastaba los ojos de la desdichada con mis pies. Allí, sin más que pensar le alargué la sonrisa hasta cortarle ambas orejas, y dejarla en el suelo, pateándola sin piedad. Respiré hondo sin borrar mi propia sonrisa, y entonces de mis bolsillos tomé un nuevo cuchillo, mucho más filoso y reluciente, envuelto en una hermosa tela color verde.

_Era su turno._

Mi amor no correspondido...

Por el cual haría lo que fuera...

Incluso matar...

Desaparecería el día de hoy así como sus amiguitos...

Lamí el arma con cariño, y me dirigí hacia la habitación de mi ángel, de mi preciosura, de mi amor platónico. Lo iba a ver por última vez, pero me aseguraría que no olvidaría mi rostro en el momento que dejara de respirar. Antes de todo, ingresé en la habitación de Blue para tomar su mazo, y dirigirme de nuevo a la habitación donde YO debía haber dormido con él esa noche. Abrí la puerta, y lo observé, sentado en la orilla de su cama.

— Hola — saludé con educación, sin dejar de acercarme.

Dirigió su mirada hacia mí — ¿Vaati? — enseguida se puso en pie — ¿Qué estás hacien-?

Sin darle tiempo a terminar, le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente, y aproveché el momento. Con unas sogas que por ahí había encontrado, le amarré de las muñecas y de igual manera a los tobillos, de manera ajustada para que no se librara de manera alguna. Luego busqué cinta adhesiva, y se la coloqué en los labios para evitar que sus gritos o su bella voz clamando ayuda se oyeran. Lo observé, y no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla con el filo de mi arma limpia, haciendo un pequeño corte en ella, viendo cómo un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su rostro. Con un dedo limpié la sangre, y acto seguido, lamí aquel dedo de manera gustosa, saboreando su deliciosa sangre. Lo observé, y con mi mano le acaricié el cabello y el rostro, para luego darle un beso en la frente.

— _Tu corazón será mío, Link_

Pasó una hora para que despertara, y como era de esperarse, empezó a removerse con desesperación al verse inmovilizado. Me observó con esa cautivadora mirada clavada en miedo, y me acerqué a él para acariciar con delicadeza su mejilla, mientras que el mantenía un ligero temblor, y todo el cuerpo en tensión. De pronto quise besarlo, y con rapidez le quité la cinta de un solo tirón, y acto seguido lo besé en los labios, recorriendo toda su cavidad bucal con la lengua, saboreándolo y disfrutándolo. Era de esperarse que no iba a corresponder, por lo que después de unos minutos de aquel beso, me separé de sus labios, dejando un hilillo de saliva conectando los suyos con los míos, el cual no tardó en desaparecer por sí solo. Volví a cubrirle los labios con la cinta, para luego tomar mi hermosa arma, y grabar mi nombre en todo su cuerpo con ella. No me cansé de dejar en claro que él me pertenecía, sus brazos, sus piernas, su abdomen, mi nombre estaba por doquier, marcado con sangre, impregnando sus ropas, las mías, y el suelo con la calidez de su sangre . Acaricié sus heridas mientras oía sus chillidos adoloridos, con los cuales sólo yo podía deleitarme. Mis dedos manchados de su sangre, recorrí mi rostro con ellos, disfrutando la sensación, y lamiendo y saboreando nuevamente su líquido vital. Después de un rato, le alcé la prenda superior, para observar su torso, y acariciar con mis manos la zona izquierda superior de éste, sintiendo sus acelerados latidos y sonriendo ante aquel gesto. Volvió a removerse con desesperación, y yo, sin mayor preámbulo, le abrí el pecho, a lo que él ahogó un grito. Observé su interior, era tan bello; pero más bello era ese órgano latiente, que estaba a mi vista. Ese corazón el cual tanto codiciaba, lo tomé con una mano, y con una gran sonrisa, se lo arranqué, tomándolo y contemplándolo a mis ojos. Lo dejé suavemente en el suelo, y observé a Link, quien mantenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro. No, no debía ser así, él debía estar contento. Le retiré la cinta adhesiva y las sogas de sus extremidades, para luego dibujarle la mejor sonrisa de todas, tan expresa de felicidad y espontánea, que salvo sus ojos cualquiera hubiera creído que estaba feliz de verdad. Le cubrí los ojos con la tela de su color preferido, para luego plantarle un último beso en los labios.

— Te amo, Link...nunca lo olvides...

Dicho eso, tomé su corazón, y escapé del castillo con éste en las manos, guardándolo en un lugar muy especial en mis aposentos.

_...Y así fue, cómo tomé su corazón a la fuerza..._

_...Sin embargo, ahora es mío..._

_...Sólo mío..._

_...Él sonríe..._

_...Yo lo hice sonreír..._

* * *

Vaati pls xD

Pueh, aquí está!:D Cualquier critica es bienvenida, aunque si es constructiva me hara muy feliz c;

Nos leemos!


End file.
